Heart Harbor
by Camille Swakrov
Summary: Perjanjian yang mengikat sepasang manusia, yang menyebabkan kedua belah pihak terluka./"Bolehkah aku… aku memelukmu untuk terakhir kalinya?"/ wanna RnR? newbie


Malam sudah membungkus bumi. Menghadirkan sang dewi malam yang dikelilingi bintang-bintang. Memancarkan sinar cerahnya untuk kegelapan bumi.

Sebagian bias cahayanya mengenai wajah anggun nan cantik sang Hyuuga muda. Helaian indigonya seakan diajak menari oleh angin-angin malam.

Hinata –nama gadis tersebut, termenung di bingkai jendela kamarnya. Lututnya di tekuk, tangannya di pangkukan ke lutut untuk menyandarkan kepalanya. Entah apa yang difikirkannya sehingga membuatnya seperti ini. Tidak biasanya ia memilih begadang walau sang bulan sudah meninggi.

Sesuatu yang menggangu hatinya terasa begitu berat. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa 'dia' akan kembali masuk kehidupannya. Apakah dia berharap terlalu muluk atau terlalu jahat? Bukan, Hinata hanya takut seseorang pergi dari hatinya setelah ia berusaha sekian lama. Bayangan pemuda bermata tajam itu seakan menghantui Hinata malam ini. Ia takut, takut sang pemuda meninggalkannya.

Walaupun tidak ingin melepasnya, tetapi harus Hinata lakukan. Itu sudah perjanjian. Tch, perjanjian? Ingin sekali Hinata mengingkarinya.

Mungkin ia hanya bisa menunggu kelanjutan kisah hidupnya. Biar Kami-sama dan waktu mengatur hidupnya.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Heart Harbor © Camille Swakrov**

**Warning: OOC, Typo(s), AU, dan juga kekurangan lainnya**

**Rated: T for Teenagers**

Suara langkah kaki yang tergesa-gesa mengisi kesunyaian pagi hari di kediaman Hyuuga. Lantai rumah yang terbuat dari kayu terkadang berdecit beradu dengan langkah kaki Hyuuga Hinata. Sehingga membuat heran beberapa pelayan keluarga Hyuuga akan sifat salah satu majikannya tersebut.

'Bodoh bodoh! Kenapa aku bisa kesiangan?' Rutukan tersebut terus bergema di otak Hinata. Ia menyesali untuk begadang semalam. Bahkan saat terbangun ia baru sadar kalau ia tertidur di bingkai jendela. Di bingkai jendela? Oh, ternyata dewi fortuna masih berbaik hati kepadanya untuk menjaga malamnya dan juga menjaga supaya dirinya tidak terjatuh dari bingkai jendela keluar kamar gadis tersebut dan mendarat keras ke halaman Hyuuga. Bersyukurlah Hinata.

Tetapi pagi ini dewi fortuna sedang bosan membelanya. Buktinya hari ini Hinata kesiangan, dan itu bukan Hinata banget.

"Hinata, kau belum berangkat?" Suara berat sang kepala keluarga berhasil menghentikan langkah Hinata.

"A-ano… otou-san, aku kesiangan," jawab Hinata ragu, takut tou-sannya marah. "Cepatlah berangkat. Kau tidak ingin nama Hyuuga tercemar karena kamu 'kan?" nada dingin Hiashi menusuk ke dalam Hinata. Sebegitukah salah kah kalau Hinata kesiangan?. Itulah Hiashi, dalam dirinya penuh dengan kedislipinan. Hiashi paling tidak suka kalau tata tertibnya di bantah.

"Hai' otou-san, aku berangkat." Hinata membungkukkan badannya mencapai sembilan puluh derajat lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan sosok sang ayah yang menatap kepergian putrinya dalam diam tanpa membalas perkataan Hinata sebelumnya.

**~ooo~**

Mobil Mercedes hitam metalik berhenti di depan gerbang Konoha Gakuen. Pelayan yang merangkap supir pribadi keluarga Hyuuga keluar dari kursi kemudinya untuk membukakan pintu belakang mobil. Belum sepat sang supir memegang gagang pintu mobil, penumpang belakang yang tampaknya tidak sabar sudah membuka pintunya duluan. "Gomen Kakashi. Aku sudah terlambat." Kalimat yang diucapkan sang majikan membuat orang yang di panggil Kakashi mengangguk paham. Dirinya saja sempat bingung melihat Hinata keluar dari rumahnya sambil tergopoh-gopoh tadi pagi.

"Ah… Kotetsu-san tunggu. Jangan ditutup dulu," teriak Hinata pada satpam sekolah yang hampir menutup pintu gerbang.

Sang satpam yang dipanggil Kotetsu segera menoleh ke arah suara. "Hyuuga-san cepat. Bel akan berdering sekitar 5 menit lagi."

'Ah gawat pelajaran pertama Orochimaru-sensei,' teriak Hinata panik dalam hati. Bagaimana tidak panik? Orochimaru seorang penggila ular yang merangkap guru biologi Hinata mengajar di jam pertama. Tentu Hinata tidak ingin jadi bahan percobaan 'Produk Makanan Ular' kalau ia terlambat.

Maka Hinata berlari sekencang yang ia bisa, melupakan status Hyuuga yang ia sandang, yang mengharuskan dirinya berjalan dengan anggun.

'Akhirnya…' batin Hinata bersorak senang saat kaki jenjangnya memasuki gerbang dalam Konoha Gakuen. Tetapi rasa lega tersebut hanya sebentar. Karena Hinata harus berlari lagi menuju kelasnya yang ada di lantai tiga. Sekarang Hinata mengutuki sekolahnya yang menaruh posisi kelasnya sangat jauh.

'Uh… Kami-sama, selamatkan aku dari psycho-sensei kali ini,' batin Hinata.

Hinata yang sibuk dengan segala pembatinannya tidak menyadari seseorang pemuda yang berjalan ke arahnya. Hinata merasakan tangan kanannya dicekal oleh orang yang menghampirinya. Pandangan mata mereka bertemu. Permata onyxnya seakan mengintimidasi iris pucat di depannya .Hinata melihat raut keseriusan dari seseorang yang sudah dua tahun menjalin status berpacaran dengannya.

"Aku harus bicara denganmu." Inilah yang ditakutkan Hinata. Sebentar lagi. Sebentar lagi status itu harus diputuskan. Dipisahkan. "Kita harus bicara sekarang, persetan dengan pelajaran. Ikut aku!" Hinata dipaksa mengikuti arah langkah pemuda itu. Langkah-langkahnya yang panjang membawa Hinata naik ke bagian atas sekolah mereka.

Tangan besar pemuda itu membuka pintu di hadapannya. Menampakkan daerah lapang, tidak terlalu besar tetapi cukup sejuk. Mereka di atap. Yang mungkin sebentar lagi menjadi saksi bisu putusnya hubungan mereka.

Pintu tertutup. Hinata memejamkan matanya, mencoba menetralisirkan perasaannya. Mencoba menerima kenyataan yang harus dilakukan. Toh, itu adalah perjanjian mereka. Selama ini mereka hanya saling menguntungkan seperti simbiosis.

"Hinata, ini ten-" belum selesai pemuda itu berbicara, suara lembut namun mengandung kesedihan sudah memotongnya.

"Aku tau Sasuke-kun, perjanjian kita telah usai." Hinata menarik nafas yang terasa berat untuk dirinya. "Dia telah kembali, berarti semuanya berakhir." Butiran bening mulai membasahi pipi mulus Hinata. Hinata menunduk, tidak mau terlihat lemah di depan pemuda raven ini untuk terakhir kalinya. "Ironis memang, tetapi semua itu kenyataan. Berbahagialah bersamanya, aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian," ujar Hinata lirih.

"Dari mana kau tau?"

"Hahaha…" Hinata tertawa hambar di tengah isakannya "Sepertinya Sasuke-kun melupakan kalau aku dan dia bersahabat lama."

"Semalam dia menelefonku. Dan katanya, dia akan pulang malam ini," lanjut Hinata dengan lirih seakan tidak rela hal itu terjadi.

"Ta-tapi, bolehkah a-aku mengajukan sebuah permintaan?" Hinata bertanya dengan tersendat-sendat, efek dari tangisnya yang ditahan, walaupun tetap saja air matanya bertambah deras.

"Apa itu?"

"Bolehkah aku… aku memelukmu untuk terakhir kalinya?"

Pemuda itu langsung memeluknya. Mata Hinata terbelalak, kaget. Segera ia lesakkan seluruh wajahnya didada pemuda raven itu. Dapat Hinata rasakan, Sasuke memeluknya begitu erat. Seakan-akan juga merasa takut kehilangan.

Benarkah itu? Bukankah Sasuke membawa dirinya kesini untuk melepas dirinya? Tapi kenapa sasuke memeluk dirinya begitu erat? Kenapa juga detak jantungnya Sasuke yang terdengar juga begitu kencang sama dengan dirinya? Apakah…

Lupakan. Itu tidak mungkin! Jelas-jelas Sasuke memutuskannya, berarti tidak ada rasa yang tumbuh di antara mereka berdua -atau lebih tepatnya Sasuke.

Bagian dada sebelah kiri Sasuke telah basah karena air mata Hinata. Pemuda itu melepaskan pelukannya perlahan. Sosok lemah sekarang berdiri di hadapannya. Air matanya sepertinya tidak bisa berhenti.

Dari sini, Sasuke mulai ragu kemana hatinya tertuju. Kepada mantannya kah? Atau kepada Hinata?

**TBC**

#tutupmuka

Aku malu publish fict ini. Sok nge-angst tapi gak dapet. Saya masih butuh saran dari senpai-senpai. Sebenernya ini fanfic udah ngerem ampir satu tahun di computer, pas mau publish ragu-ragu. Dan barulah dipublish sekarang.

Flame diterima dengan senang hati…

See ya in next chapter~


End file.
